


Blood

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: Heaven has a plan for you [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hollow!Ichigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: Another illustration, this time of Kisuke and Ichigo, before Ichigo went back in time! Inspired by the prompt "Blood."





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos much appreciated! If about-to-kill-some-Arrancar Ichigo hasn't scared you off XD


End file.
